Dragon Ball Super Invasion
by SS Primal
Summary: This story is a follow up to the tournament of power. As all the universes that participated rest, a threat is coming to earth. a new take on a classic villain with alot of tie ins to the classic series. Bibidihi never died and creatures an army of human Majin high breeds, this is the first of a three part series that leads to where the end of Z was. and a new planet and race.enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball

Invasion

In a saga of Dragon Ball Super, after the tournament of power, the heroes of all the universes celebrate their revival and the completion of the event, and the knowledge of such power and diversity between the entirety of the universe, an unknown foe is about to threaten our heroes from universe 7, once again. Months after they have rested and began their training again the creator of Majuin Buu, Bibidi, not dead as the Kias had believed. He was absorbed by the evil creature before his death and once on earth with his son, and hidden deep inside the gray form of the beast, he was forced out and layed in waiting unable to move or form himself, until a unknown scientist comes in contact and the telepathic powers mesmerized the young woman and this is where the story kicks in. she has found a way to bring him back to life, and the sickness of his evil threatens all life once again.

This is a fan made parody, all rights of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragoon Ball Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Yoriyama.

Please support the official release, and thank you for reading.

I am putting the first chapter for now to make the progress easier, sorry, But there will be more.

On a sunny afternoon in west city, the sound of thunder and the echo of impact is heard thru out the entire city. The sounds make people and creatures that call the city home stop to listen in utter confusion. The thunder can be heard to have voice in it as if a god is talking to the beings that live here.

" owwww Vegeta! That was a cheap shot!" the distorted voice of Goku is heard thru the city. And the voice scares a mugger with a knife in an alley robbing an elderly woman where she takes the advantage to bring the pepper spray out of her purse and spray the attacker and kick him while she is down. After he lay still from the pounding the woman takes her hair off and it's a wig takes a pair of hand cuffs and a badge and procides to cuff the perp.

"I am Officer Inofache and you are in trouble young man. The officer yells.

"why are you in a wig man?" the mugger asks.

"To serve the people and protect them from villains like you"

" That doesn't really answer my question, I'm so confused"

As the sounds ripple thru the air the apex of the crashes are coming from the capsule corp. building where a huge green orb hovers in the back yard on top of the pond.

"Keep your eyes on me you fool, or else I am going to have to beat you even worst Karorot. Now show me the transformation." Vegeta yells

" but Vegeta I can't do it on cue. Give it a break will ya, your just not strong enough to cause it." Goku replies

"Why you joke of a sayian!" Vegeta screams and flies towards Goku and punches him so hard it sends him face first thru the air and crash landing into the force field that surrounds them.

On the ground under the orb stands Trunks and Goten fists clenched and cheering there fathers on.

"oh wow," Goten exclaims excited by the spectical ahead of them. "I wonder which is the strongest, i bet its my dad."

"What, come off it, no my dad is way stronger that yours." Trunks states as he snickers and covers his mouth " just like how  
I'm stronger than you."

Caught off guard by the other young mans statement Goten turns and puts a fist at chest height and says "oh yeah, wanna prove it."

Coping there fathers that are floating above them, they stance up and begin to lay a flurry of kicks and punches into one another until a loud crash stops the two in mid punch and as they look to there sides they see Goku smushed on the the pain of the invisible barrier.

" Hey guy, uhhh, gotta go, you know got Vegeta to kick around, you two keep at the training."

At that he flies away so fast that a cloud of smoke is the only thing left behind in the space and the thunder continues as before. safely inside the Capsule Corp. building Bulma, Android #18, Marin, Chichi, Videl, and Pan are in Bumas luxury suite in her fathers building. The women sit around a table with a holographic projector in the center that is showing the action outside. as the adults are talking Marin and Pan are playing chasing one another.

"So what are those idiots doing now?" #18 asks.

" Oh, you know Vegeta ' Must surpass my limit.' hes tryi..." Bumla answers

"He is trying to finally beat up my poor Goku. Why doesnt he take it down a notch for once." Chichi cuts Bulma off.

"Make a wish on a dragon" #18 says while looking at Chichi akwardly. "Its just in there blood. Hey dont look at me like that, I say them in full action at the tournament, and that Goku isn't a joke."

"Don't get me started on that goof ball. I mean it doesn't always have to a fight for this training for that. I mean is it so hard just to stay home every now and then." Chichi retorts

"so, Videl, hows Gohan going with his training?" Bulma asks turning to see Videl with her arms up waving her hands back and forth.

"So Gohan is training now, next thing i know Goten will be going into space to go on a wild goose chase to never be seen again." Chichi cries out. "But, yes how is my son doing is it going?"

"Oh, umm, its going well, he even told me was planning to get Picollo to help out as well as Krillin. ' you never know what could happen to this planet next, and it'll be to much of a task to be great sayain man all the time. I'm kinda proud of how far he has gotten so far."

"Yeah and then you and pan will bearly see him ever again." Chichi answers again

"Okay, what is your deal Chichi. are you pregnat again or something?" #18 asks out of irritation.

All Chichi could do was look at all the women in the room and blush as she relizes that she has been acting childish. " I'm sorry girls, yeah I am, i found out three weeks ago and it has me stressed this time.

" it's okay Chichi," Videl says as she puts her arm around her and holds her to confort her.

"You don't ever have to worry about Gohan running out on us, because he knows that if he does I would hunt him down no matter what star system he was in and cook him over an open fire alive and feed him to Buu. "

"Thank you Videl I need that." Chichi says as the pulls her hands from her eyes and smiles.

As if on cue, Goku is heard on the holographin picture above the table.

"AHHH, VEGETA HOLD UP! KING KAI IS TALKING TO ME, JUST HOLD UP A SECOND!" Goku yells.

Goku speaks to the Telepathic god and in doing so looks to Goten and tells him something and uses instant transmission and teleports.

" it's okay Chichi," Videl says as she puts her arm around her and holds her to confort her.

"You don't ever have to worry about Gohan running out on us, because he knows that if he does I would hunt him down no matter what star system he was in and cook him over an open fire alive and feed him to Buu. "

"Thank you Videl I need that." Chichi says as the pulls her hands from her eyes and smiles.

As if on cue, Goku is heard on the holographin picture above the table.

"AHHH, VEGETA HOLD UP! KING KAI IS TALKING TO ME, JUST HOLD UP A SECOND!" Goku yells.

Goku speaks to the Telepathic god and in doing so looks to Goten and tells him something and uses instant transmission and teleports away.

"There he goes again," #18 says flately, as always the one to speak the truth in the room. and not a one of the adults in the room could even be upset even Chichi, they all start to laugh.

" He will be back, he always does, and if he doesn't well get the dragon." Chichi says.

As the laughter dies down Vegeta activates a chat feed with Bulma thru the table feed, unknowing that the others are in the room.

"Bulma, where are you? Kakorat the fool is about to start another fight, so in the mean time i'd you and the boy and the baby to spend time with me."

" Yeah no problem we are in the living area, you big softy." Bulma says back wioth a sly grin and laughter erupts in the room.

"Ugh, its nothing like that, I just, am, hungry, the boys and I am, so we need a cook."

"Hey dad, what was that you just said to mom. it sounded like you wanted to spend time with us." Trunks mocks Vegeta

"Why you little."

"Vegeta no, were are in the living area, is there anything else we need to know, well besides that you love us." Bulma says

"Ugh, 'sigh' yes, Kakorots twerp was given a message to give to us." Vegeta answers.

"Weird, does he know how these wrist comms work or not, I showed him ten times. I mean they can take a punch by him." Bulma says out loud, " So Vegeta you do like my little gadget that will never be as good as a scouter. 'even tho its designed from it'."

"Just get food ready, the boys and I are on our way in, Vegeta out!" as he says that he tries to turn it off but to only show him pushing the screen, he finally gives up and lets trunks push the switch. as the image fades away the women begin to laugh again at Vegeta.

"Well, if its okay with you all, I promised that I would visit my dad before he goes on t.v. to show off his new Dojo, do you wanna come Chichi?" Videl asks.

"Yeah, that should be fun, I mean we are going to be waiting for Goku to get back, and i get to spend more time with my beautiful grand daughter." Chichi answers while picking Pan up off the ground.

The door opens to let Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta into the room and Goten runs to him mom ready to explain what his dad said. The only response to the question the group got was a wide eyed look from Chichi and then saying that its time to go, and at that she turns to them and says " The evil Buu has returned." and leaves holding Videl, and Goten by the arms and Pan in Videls arms Yelling," Bye everyone!"

As Gokus friends get mentally prepared, Goku is on King Kais planet to get the information he needs to know about the situation. He appears right behind King Kai almost giving the god a heart attack, and complains about such.

"So King Kai, whats going on, i'm sorry that I scared you, but this is a pretty big deal. I thought he was going to come back bu nice little kid, not in its evil form." Goku asks excited .

"No, this is different, he did come back as a child, this is something else, something more sick and twisted." the Kai says and looks up at the planet in question and stares.

"Well, whats going I need to know, how strong is he, who is he, come on dont leave me in the dark like this, come on King Kai, I need to know." Goku begs.

"Fine, 'impassant as always. Ugh, alright listen up, not all of Majin Buu was destroyed, but you knew that, well in order for the good and pure of heart version to be born a equally powerful evil form must take since the good in Buu is so strong, this evil is more powerful than before and can expand his evil into several forms, and..." King Kai stops and turns to see Goku misty eyed and mouth opened so much excitement that he cannot even contain himself. In seeing this King Kai turns around pulls out his hammer and bashes Goku on the head. "Now that I have your attention listen up you fool."

"Owww, first Vegeta now you. I'm sorry, i'm just really excited, I mean this is evil Buu." Goku replies rubbing the giant bump forming on his head.

"No this is not Buu, this is something much worst. In fact this is his creator, Bibidi, I don't know how, but he has transformed his life essence into a small piece of the Buu form. How could I have missed this?"

"Oh its okay King Kai. i kicked Buus butt before i can do it again. no matter who he is." Goku reassures

"Wow, i wish i could be that care free. anyway no this isnt Buu, this is the wizard, and he some how rebirthed himself and now at this moment he has shielded his presence from me. To be honest this is scary, i mean I have been tracking an evil Ki ever since then but it never did any bad and seemed to just stay, so I didnt bother to much with it. The thing is that its power just had a huge power boost, and i read its thoughts... it was terrible, he is coming for us all." King Kai finishes.

"But, King Kai, this shouldn't be to much of a challenge, i mean i have far surpassed Buu no matter how much more powerful he has become. ots okay i will take care of it." Goku says back to the Kai.

"No you fool, god its like talking to a child some times, he has magic this time Goku, somethng you haven't really faced before don't you get that. the magic alone could make hime more powerful that you. do you get it now, he is the most power magician in history, and, and, umm... are you okay, Goku where are you going?"

"I'm going to find this Bibidi and take care of him before he gets to powerful. If he is as powerful as you say he is than i need to take care of it before its to late. So he is on Earth?"

"Yeah, Goku, be careful." King Kai accepting that his words are just bouncing off Gokus thick skull, "Good luck"

"You got it King Kai, I'll be back when I'm done. Bye." and at that Goku vanishes and King Kai looks up to the sky of his planet where he can see the entire northern quadrant of the universe 7, and watches to see where his pupal is going to, hoping that the most powerful evil in the universe doesnt get set loose and destroy the universe like it had tried to do once before. ' If only I could pray it away.' and as the universe waits to be destroyed, a power so evil and strong, that even Berrus could be in danger.

Our hero Goku is traveling faster than light across the universe in order to challenge the villain Bibidi, But little does he know, that the threat is much more than it apears on the surface, will Goku be able to with stand the awesome might of the magician and his magics, who will rise victorious on the battle field. with the fate of the universe on the brink once again will Earths mightiest hero's be able to withstand the power of Bibidi? All will be answered next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball

Invasion

In a saga of Dragon Ball Super, after the tournament of power, the heroes of all the universes celebrate their revival and the completion of the event, and the knowledge of such power and diversity between the entirety of the universe, an unknown foe is about to threaten our heroes from universe 7, once again. Months after they have rested and began their training again the creator of Majuin Buu, Bibidi, not dead as the Kias had believed. He was absorbed by the evil creature before his death and once on earth with his son, and hidden deep inside the gray form of the beast, he was forced out and lain in waiting unable to move or form himself, until a unknown scientist comes in contact and the telepathic powers mesmerized the young woman and this is where the story kicks in. she has found a way to bring him back to life, and the sickness of his evil threatens all life once again.

This is a fan made parody, all rights of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragoon Ball Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Yoriyama.

Please support the official release, and thank you for reading.

Six years in the past

On a not particularly snowy day, the unthinkable for our old friend Suno, is about to happen. After her adventure with Goku she has missed him for a long time. Only knowing him for a brief time, it had a huge impact on her life, and she had kind of felt lonely without him. Yes, she had her family, friends, and even an early model android to keep her company, but none can even compare to the imprint that the young Goku had on her. She had followed his life ever since that day, keeping tabs on her old friend, even times tried to find him to see him again and talk to him, but he hadn't seen her in the crowd at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament.

As time went on she did move on in a since, she got married and started to study under a scientist that understood advanced robotics. He did maintenance on Eighter and soon learned how to build her own robots. Soon after she found her true calling as she believed it to be she learned to deal with the neglect that she felt because of Goku. The old doctor had a son that she had slowly grown to fall in love with, and even shared her enthusiasm for fighting, and the fighters that showed great powers including Goku.

The two lovers took to each other pretty quickly, and she loved the man even more because of the things he would do for her, already having black hair he would build a machine to make his hairs hold like our favorite sayain, and he had built machines and made a tremendous amount of money for his invention of the flame less jet pack to fly around like our heroes, and weapons that fire ray particles, to contribute to the whole design to their favorite fighter.

The years passed and they wound up with three children, Goku the first born boy, Katanara the first girl, and Sabra the last born son. As the Frieza Force came to Earth and were wiped out she saw it all, and Goku was born soon after. Eighter had warned Suno and her husband Axenal, about the android threat because as they were activated he could sense them. In knowing about this information she protected her husband, son, and new born daughter. when the pink blob known as Majin Buu came along causing death and destruction, she wasn't terrified. Not some inner thought that the hero Goku would protect her, no, she was amazed at the raw strength, power and aggression, and in the moment that he flew over her village she thought that this being will be her way to gain the knowledge and power of that young boy she knew from so long after the dead of Buu and his controller, her final child was born.

Only having three children wasn't her plan. It was that in her investigation of this strange life form, she had found a missing puzzle piece and could hear the answers in her head, screaming at her calling to her. she was drawn to it like never before. One day after her last son was born she followed the voice into the woods in the mountain range and was finally given her answer to the pain in her brain. a small gray piece of the Buu life form was frozen in a cave in need of heat and testing. So as she made her way to the house with her snow gear on and the alien life form in a jar in her hands, she walks the highway back to her home, and her lab to come across a crash site. Her family were looking for her, worried, they hastily got in the van and tried to track her down only to have hit an big rig crippling her family instantly.

After the accident she brought the bodies home and put them into cryo tubes they were all in comas all but her husband. Grief stricken the gray blob of living bile took advantage of widow and offered her the ability to achieve ultimate power, even the power to challenge the man that abandoned her long ago. With hatred finally consuming her and understanding that she is nothing to the person she admired her entire life, studied for so long, she vows to get revenge on the man that didn't keep his promise to return to her, and the fact that he could of helped if he cared enough to even visit, maybe things could be different.

She begins to be consumed by insanity and anger, if only she could strong enough to save them, and in her grief she began to believe the lies of this sludge. It promises her that it will protect her if she can create a body for it to absorb, if she can restart her husbands body he can bring her lover back to life and he can have a body to draw energy on to make him powerful to give her the protector that she has been hoping for. In not even thinking twice, she rushes to find the proper components to rebirth Axenal, and soon finds out that due to the death of the doctor Jero the knowledge of these highly experimental parts are lost, the only way to achieve her unknowingly masters goal is to deconstruct her only friend left in this world, but driven to the brink doesn't hesitate.

Killing Eighter wasn't as easy as she originally planned it to be, but he did not fight, because he was under the impression that she would bring him back after studying his mechanical organs. Now killing the last tie to her old life, it was easy pickings for the ball of alien goo. She had built a half organic, and half robotic body for her master, and Bibidi absorbs the body into itself, the body looked almost normal before, save for the few places that she had to reconstruct with metal plating and cybernetic organs, but after it was absorbed, it had turned into a burgundy sink colored morphed version of her husband, face changed to someone else elongating the jaw and face, a tail grew from the top of the head, and the body grew an extra foot, and after the transformation, in the belief that it would be her husband, she tries to hug him only to be thrown into a wall in the apposing side of the wall.

After the realization that she had created a monster that will never love her again, she cries, the evil being, her master, walks casually over to her, crouches down getting really close, and tells her in her ear.

"Thank you for this new body. You have served your master well. Now about the children." the reborn version of Bibidi turns his head without moving his body, "You will make me offspring that can be truly worthy of my power, my last one was a disgrace, and died at the hands that fat child that he created saying it was for me, and after you have finished, you will die for the cause." The new Majin form puts his hand on her forehead and even tho she is scared and is trying to turn and deny the request she finds that she cant speak, tries to open her mouth and finds it fused together. He finally subdues her by pulling from his morphing power and holds her still with six limbs that he creates from his back and proceeds to brain wash her, with nothing left in life to ground her, no family, having given up on the only source of hope and safety in life that came from Goku gone, having nothing left in this world, he controls her with a spell to corrupt her into being a servant,

"Now, listen to me, the more you fear me the more this spell takes control, but the moment that you stop I will kill you and will find another to create my children. and your body will become a suitable wife to create. I will have my goal, the more you talk back or protest I will take morph your body like now, the more you cooperate, the bigger the chance you have to live, now rest my beautiful savior. If you do as your told i may even give you the chance to spend the last of your days with your children once you bring them back, that is if they will want you. I do not have the patients for manipulation or false hopes. My name is Bibidi, and thank you for your help in bringing me back." the monster says.

Tears roll down her face as she realizes what she has done, and the thought of never being able to change this wrong she knows that there must be something she can do to she her children so she agrees by shaking her head, and in doing so he releases her head and retracts his arms, and turns to the living quarters of the lab outside the main entrance and says "We will need to remodel this place soon. Can't have those stubborn Kais finding where i am can we." and in doing so he goes outside and a loud sloshing sound is heard outside of the thick metal lab walls, the noise echos though out the compound, as she picks herself up she makes her way to the door to see there is no more a front door, she is trapped. The man monster seems to sense her fear and phases thru the wall where the front door was and greets her to explore all she wants to not worry about food for he will provide that for her. He had formed a cocoon around everything and even changed the outside a little from a cabin with a lab underneath to a small castle made of hard silk.

With the realization that there is no hope left with escaping, she formulates a plan to get her revenge. and as the years when on studying the sample given to her, she finally finds a way to integrate her eldest and most strong child with a sample of the red goo. Even as the years went on He had woken up but wasn't allowed to leave inn fear of jeopardizing the experiments thru Bibidis eyes. so he sat and waited for his chance. watching, growing in hatred, the plan that the red creature had was to manipulate the new being to redirect the hatred to his foes.

The day came to rebirth Goku jr. Suno takes a piece of the goo from the containment device that she had created and injected and infused him with it, and he was finally released, the goo had swallowed up her son in front of her took everything until if had formed around his heart and reformed him in a form he chose. with a hulking form at eight feet tall, towering muscles, and pure black eyes with a elongated forehead and tail flowing from it. The procedure brought the brute to his knees, panting the only clothing on him was a pair of baggy gray pants, that formed after he realizes that he was naked, and the master walks to the beast to tame him, but as soon as the hand touches him he flips his tail around his owner, and throws his head back to use the element of surprise and before he gets to far over his body he forms spikes around his tail and a giant ribbed sword blade from his hand forms from his hand and sliced thru the arm he held and jumped, spun and kicked him in mid air.

Bibidi is thrown thru the wall and hits his barrier that he created and fuses it. The young man stands from his landing and goes to his mother and hugs her and thanks her for for his free will that she was suppose to take away. sensing that the master was close he forms a protective ball around his mother and throws her into the safety room with the lightning field around the entrance. Goku searches the room and not seeing the monster that kept his family slaves, he moves the cryo tubes into the room with his mother and Bibidi comes out of the walls slowly as he threatens to tear this whole world apart and it was there faults and when he was done with this battle he will eat this new majin forms heart and absorb his soul force, then spread to the near by towns and drink their soul forces and take over the universe as it was meant to be.

Not really caring about the other people of the world or universe, only caring about his family, he springs into action slapping Bibidi with his own arm, but after the first hit the arm morphs back into its proper place. and grabs the young Majins arm and throws him around while punching him with his other fist and a third arm that formed from his chest.

"Do you really think you can defeat me I created this life form, I sacrificed my first born to make this, a mere child will not defeat me so easily." Bibidi says thru the barrages.

Not speaking the berserking brute grabs a post in the middle of the room trying to stop the spinning and pulls them closer to it so close that he forced his assaulter to see stars with the post. and takes that advantage to rip a hole thru the chest of the master he claimed to be, and clinches the robotic heart that the original goo form adhered to and crushed it to a pulp in a single clinching of the fist. the goo oozed out of the heart with the color of gray. Not taking a chance of the ball getting lose Suno deactivated the barricade, grabbed a jar like she had first put Bibidi in unknowing of the horrors that he could bring.

The mother son duel, finally free from the terror of Bibidi, hold each other finally, in relaxing her son shrinks a foot and grows smaller in muscle mass. Folding into his mothers arms and sobbing she turns to the device housing the blob of crimson alien goo and knows how she can get pay back on all of those who had forgotten about her and her family. Holding her steadily shrinking son going back to his teenage state, she stands. Grabbing the ball of bile, and fuses her entire being with it. Giving up her living body, pain enveloping her every atom she is eaten and swallowed to nothing.

A spark reignites her soul force, and in a instant she is reborn into Majin Succubus. All the evil and negative thoughts and emotions taking form. Having power, strength, and an uncontrollable desire for more power and her one true love; Goku.

With that one thought, the former Suno hatches a plan to capture her desired opponent, she manipulates the Bibidi ball and resurrects her children and re-birthing them as Majin Banshee from the soul force of Katanara, and Majin Incarnate from the soul force of Sabra. With their base that shields their presence they take to the sky to the village they once called home and Succubus using her natural inborn abilities hypnotizes the town to there base, into cages , and slowly feeds off of them. this is where the story of the threat concludes. with our hero Goku now up to date on the terrifying evil about to be unleashed upon the entire earth and the universe in hole, he races back to his home in fear of what is to come if he does not hurry. The family grows stronger with every passing minute, will our heroes be enough against the force of these four extremely powerful foes with raw energy and pure fighting skill, or will our planet fall victim to this unreachable depths of rage. Only time will tell on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Super Invasion.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball

Invasion

In a saga of Dragon Ball Super, after the tournament of power, the heroes of all the universes celebrate their revival and the completion of the event, and the knowledge of such power and diversity between the entirety of the universe, an unknown foe is about to threaten our heroes from universe 7, once again. Months after they have rested and began their training again the creator of Majuin Buu, Bibidi, not dead as the Kias had believed. He was absorbed by the evil creature before his death and once on earth with his son, and hidden deep inside the gray form of the beast, he was forced out and lain in waiting unable to move or form himself, until a unknown scientist comes in contact and the telepathic powers mesmerized the young woman and this is where the story kicks in. she has found a way to bring him back to life, and the sickness of his evil threatens all life once again.

This is a fan made parody, all rights of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragoon Ball Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Yoriyama.

Please support the official release, and thank you for reading.

The information that Goku has been given propels his thru the space time to earth as fast as he can. The first place he decides to travel to if to the look out in order to find the location of his quarry. Having reassured King Kai, he actually is very worried. Knowing the stakes, knowing that this is not the child that Dende has talked about. In learning about this enemy Goku has been studying his memories and the energy level on earth, and he cannot detect them, but trusting King Kai the only logical place to search is that the look out.

Appearing out of thin air. Dende already ready for Goku stands within two feet from Goku and greets him.

"Hello Goku, so i assume that you have already talked to King Kai?" Dende asks.

"Yeah, where can i find Bibidi?" Goku asks, all seriousness in his tone.

Catching Dende off guard with the stern tone, he hesitates, then grabbing his composure, he straightens and answers his friend. "The last we could sense him was in the northern mountains. He vanished not that long after. it has been a few years and King Kai and myself have been looking out for anything out of the ordinary. We didn't think to inform you because we were sure that he was a none powerful life form. That is until..."

"You didn't think to let us know. I have been searching for an evil presence, but all i could feel was a constant stream of dread. What the hell Dende." Goku yells at dende

"Well, as protector of earth i have to watch, and i was going to tell you about this, but you have only been worried about the Tournament of Power. I am sorry that I didn't tell you the moment we found his ki, but he was no threat until... Until we sensed an entire population of villages in the mountains. They just disappeared. We think that he formed a barrier and is eating peoples soul force to fuel his magic. My advice is to explore there and see what can be found." Dende replies

"Next time, Dende, don't keep this shit from me." Goku says without looking back at Dende after turning and walking to the edge of the look out. he powers up and flies away, leaving Dende and a silent Mr. Popo, and leaves them looking to the sky following Goku.

Goku, now enraged by the neglect, and in no mood for penitence. he speeds to the northern mountain areas. half way to the last location he senses Piccolo fling towards him with gohan following behind.

"Goku, what is the problem. We can hear you fling as fast as you can." Piccolo asks.

Goku just looking back with a look of rage, startles Gohan and Piccolo, but they do not stop in there progress of following Goku. He speeds by so fast thru the sky that the clouds are parting to form funnels in the sky that makes it easy for the two followers to catch up. Goku finally stops in his advance on the peak of the highest mountain scanning the horizon.

"Dad, what is the problem." Gohan is trying to ask, but Goku is ignoring his son just watching the east to west side of the cloud covered skies. "DAD! ANSWER NOW!"

Goku pulled back to earth, the rage pulling away from him, he spins and says," Sorry son, well, it turns out that the magician that created the original Majin Buu has returned, and has taken over several villages in this area. They have just come up missing. King Kai and Dende had kept that from me. Said that they were trying to keep track, but he disappeared a few years ago, and now these people. i just got to find them."

Piccolo and Gohan turn to look at one another and without having to say another word they turn to Goku almost in synchronization and grunt in a response. So the pack continue to fly onward and it doesn't take long for a new life form to be sensed by the group. The power level is so massive it feels almost like an endless abbeys. Rage hits them in a heat wave of emotions. Then the emotion of manic joy is felt, then an feeling of pure evil intent, then a must more concentrated emotion and power level is felt, lust. The emotions are something new, this must be the magic that was explained by King Kai. With out hesitating the posse speed off to the source of the impact.

"Kakorot," is heard a little whiles behind them but they know who it is, the self righteous prince of the sayains, Vegeta. "Where is the rush."

Goku not being patient just looks at the approaching crew of Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. Then continues to speed off, the others just continue to fly off and catch up to Goku. They finally find the source of the disturbance. they find a tower made out of goo like Majin Buus but alittle gray, and the actual Majin Buu laying on the ground passed out either taking a nap or incapacitated, Goku didnt know, but he isnt in a very patient mood right now.

He flies to Buu and grabs him by the nape of the cape. and finds that he is awake just staring, Goku begins to pound the blobs face in as his entourage lands, only to find that it is having no effect in the giant child.

"Hey Piccolo, do you think that these emotions that were sensing are affecting dad?" Gohan asks his toutor.

"I think so, Vegeta, have you seen him get like this before?" Piccolo ask.

"To be honest, yes, when he first fought Freiza, but not to this extent, maybe the waves of rage are affecting him, but why isn't it changing us?" Vegeta says.

"I mean two of us have been evil before and we have self control, and Gohan has learned those self control techniques from us." Piccolo says.

Goku stops beating on Buu and he wakes up and starts yelling at Buu. "BUU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HERE!"

"Buu no do this." Buu answersin his childish voice.

This just enrages Goku even more and he kicks Buu to the moon. As the dust and snow disperse from the cloud around them steam is visibly seen on Gokus leg and he looks so angry that he is ready to kill whom ever is on the other side of his hearts desire.

As the minutes go by Goku is visibly growing paler, as his Ora is growing purple and red, and everyone notices, expecilly since he kicked Buu to the moon. not even hesitating he looks at the fortrus that looks like a giant web of sinister gray with speck of red here and there with body parts flowing, from animals and humans, the visage makes Gohan puke up his lunch and the other speechless, all but Goku, but he isn't speaking because hes already walking towards the structure with a sick grin on his face. and the whites of his eyes have begun to slowly turn black, the outline of a faint M starting on his fore head.

"Come on guys, they are in there, i can hear them." Goku says in a shaky teeth gritting voice.

The rest of the group taking the hint don't think about getting Goku away, because the solution is obviously inside. So as they make there way inside the building is slightly shifting and reforming itself. the walls becoming more straight and the top gaining a gate of spikes that spread to around the group and the compound. They are trapped because as they walk and the two boys try to fly away projectiles are thrown from the windows of this massive castle of goo and hit the boys they deflect but in being detracted they are wrapped in a tentacle from the fence and pulled into it all the way to there face that is still showing to make sure they are breathing, it is a warning.

As the group make it to the massive draw bridge like door, Gokus hair starts to flow in the way it does when he is powering up and he goes to the super sayian form, but his hair doesn't go golden, it is a dark purple like his Ora, then he uses a ki blast to destroy the door and he jumps thru the doorway that he punched thru, the others follow.

They traverse the fortress and as they do the walls are moving and shifting around them, at one point Gohan is examining a sculpture that formed in front of them, it is a teenage girl with pig tails, braces, and a skirt with leggings and a den-ham jacket. maybe thirteen years old. As he is looking he goes to touch it and it looks at him and the simile grows wider and wider the pig tails grow longer into spikes, and her teeth to fangs, her hands to claws. Gohan frightened jumps back and prepares a kamehameha, but as soon as he lands she shrinks into the ground, the only thing to be heard is the manic laughing that echos thru the halls. That is not the last time she will be seen.

They begin to reach the apex of the structure and as they walk thru the halls her face is seen on all the paintings and her form is seen in the walls, the laughing is a never stopping record every time she is seen.

"I will kill that turd the first chance I get." Vegeta states in frustration, everyone in the group steadily getting startled and frustrated, all but Goku, who is steadily getting more aggressive and rageful, and quiet.

They reach the final door with a Bright white light contrasting the dark gray halls of this palace of scares. and as they reach the door the girl forms from right behind Vegeta and says in his ear, "come this way sirs." Vegeta not even hesitating turns his hand backwards and blasts, only for it to miss because she is gone, she reformed in front of them and is in a butlers outfit now wit apron adorned wit a mustache formed from her face, "Mother awaits you all, and I cant wait for the games. I made something just for you all. I hope you like. she opens the door with her stretching hand. They pass her by and she bows, and as Vegeta the last one in the group passes he looks at her and she looks up at him and is laughing.

"What is so damn funny you abomi.." Vegeta asks only to be stopped by the sight she had made for him, she has her sons face and body in the suit with the manic smile she has had before, dead eyes and gruel hanging from the fangs and a tail coming from the bald head of his sons face,' no this little bitch' Vegeta has to remind himself. Anger swelling up in him he reacted before thinking and smacked her so hard that she broke thru a wall across the hall and then the leg that was hanging thru the wall disappears thru the hole and her head comes thru the wall over his shoulder and says in a whisper, "Mother said I can have you all to myself, and I have a lot of fun things that i would like to try." her head morphs away and laughter echos thru the halls. He turns and goes thru the door trying to shrug off the threat of a child, they mean nothing to the prince.

When the group enters the antechamber it is revealed to be a fighting pit under seats like in a coliseum, but the stands are all filled with people.

"Those are the people from the villages you were talking about dad," Gohan says " What are those things that are on them?"

Piccolo takes a closer look then turns to Gohan and answers, " I don't know, but i feel its better that we don't know. Look I can only guess that is mother." Piccolo points to a box across the small fighting pit the size of the world tournament stage. and seen is a woman standing and she begins to slow clap. Brave green man, but i didnt call all of you to my side, I just wanted my beloved Goku" she says as she puts a lab coat on covering the Majin style bra she had on, "Forgive my apearence, it was only meant for the real hero.

"Who are you?" Goku asks not worrying about the drones in the seats surrounding them with tubes and helmets of some kind on there faces. he is focused on this woman.

"Oh, me, Goku don't you remimber me. It's me Suno. We we're friends once. You helped defeat the red ribbon army not that far from this very spot then you just left poor little ol' me." As Suno says all of this she is rubbing her stomach with one hand and resting the other on a pole she is leaning against forward, but they dont notice that her hand and arm are morphing with the pole. "Poor eighter, he missed you too, but I took care of him for years, until I needed parts to fix the replacement for you i found, my poor poor husband, he adored you just like I do. We actually met at that tournament."

Everyone got quiet from the awkward situation. 'good they are distracted, i will take my love and make Junior kill the rest, and i can finally have my man.' While they were focused on what will be said next she grabbed Goku from the ground and pulled him under with a ripple effect like a lake.

"Father, noo." Gohan yells, rage filling him he looks up at Suno and demands,"Give me back my father or i will break you and make your little freak show daughter beg me to stop the wrath of the super sayian." As he states this he powers up and stands there in ss2, lightning striking the nearby pillars and the heat of this power melts the floor he is standing on. Not taking the bait or giving her the chance to take him he begins to levitate and stays off the ground. A few of Gohans ss2 lightning strikes some of the zombies and knocks the tubes off there faces but leaves the masks, and in being awakened they stand and jump towards the group and attacks Vegeta and Piccolo.

"So your my lovers son, well come to your new mommy." Suno says, and Gohan jumps to action, as he flys forward she throws solid ruble at him along with the unconscious bodies of the slaves Vegeta and Piccolo knock the sense out of. Being careful to avoid her touch he controls the battle field by blasting the pieces she throws at him to destroy them so she cannot reuse them on him or his allies. He finally reaches her but her morphs Goku out of her body and she goes into the ground. The punch that lands is on his father, and whatever spell that she has casted must have worked because the whites of Gokus eyes are black with a red center he has purple super sayian hair and a big M on his fore head.

At the impact of the punch Goku opens his eyes wider and foucuses them on Gohan and strikes right back throwing Gohan thru the door they had entered the room thru. The fast coming Gohan Catching the attention of Vegeta and Piccolo stop there quick matches and see Gohan thrown thru the door and look at the one that was powerful enough to thru his, and all that is seen is Goku with a grin and purple hair.

"Well, green man i see only one upside. She doesn't know how to activate super sayian god, so you might have a fighting chance." Vegeta says to Piccolo with a smile, and Piccolo answers with a mimic sheepish grin.

Goku now awakened and ready jumps down to the center floor of the arena where a hulking Majin form comes from the floor and stands next to Goku.

"That rage, do you think that is what we felt earlier." Piccolo asks, looking to Vegeta.

" Yes, and he feels like hes not even the one with that endless power of evil so keep an eye open, you take Kakorot, I'll take the big guy." Vegeta answers.

"What, you don't think you can beat Goku even in this state?" Piccolo says in a sarcastic manner.

"NO, i can beat him with ease, and you know it, expectantly in this state of rage and hate that his is in, No i wold rather beat him in his full power and form, like a true sayian warrior." Vegeta remarks

"Whatever you have to tell yourself prince, But I will have to admit I have been looking forward to this for a long time."  
Jumping to the floor the two teams of fighters look at each other then vanish on Que from the queen of lust standing in her throne box. with the vicious battle insuring the walls begin to crumble but are strangely reforming, as they fight Vegeta and Piccolo are teaming up to beat the foes, and try to talk to the new form to learn information, but his mouth in sown shut almost in the inside, the mouth moves but there is nothing on the inside.

"No need to talk if you are the embodiment of hatred isn't that right my baby." Suno says.

In hearing the remark the boy looked back and nodded and in doing that Vegeta got an opening and punched they hulking man thru the ceiling and away, but was miraculously thrown back in, not flying more like a catapult. and the tag team of heros sees the source of it, the third.

"Don't worry about him guys I got him." Gohan says finally back in the fight and infuriated. Yelling as he flew into the hole in the ceiling and the vibrations of the battle only amplified the already rumbling fighting.

Piccolo finally got the upper hand on Goku and beat him into sleep, and Vegeta had done the same to the giant burgandy monster. Finally having the upper hand they go after Suno and she awakens Goku and attack but is slapped away by Vegeta in super sayian god and then grabs the ring leader. More worried about Goku she submitted seeing him under Piccolos boot.

Gohan comes thru the ceiling having submitted the other form that has the size and body of a child. Seeing his big brother on the ground the Baby Buu breaks free and fusses with Bezerk and creates a new being entirely, Majin Rebirth. angry he comes flying to save his mother but doesnt make it as Goku back from the brink punches a hole in his chest with a bright blue Ora fist the heat is so intence that it sears the flesh of the being and there is a heart in his heart, Pulling it out he sees the worm looking goo in the heart, but instead of crushing he replaces it, almost like seeing something in it.

In replacing it the being burned bright blue and when the flames died down the flesh turned to a tanish pink, and clothes changed to a white gi a mix of Gokus and the Majin gi and he glides to his mother and touches her and the same happens.

"It's okay ma, it can be redeemed, and the two of them put there hands on the pillars of her box shaping the castle back to the original laboratory that it once was, and in doing so also cured the teenage Majin girl and after appologizing to everyone and freeing the victums of there machine they help the crew gather the dragon balls and ask to heal everyone that they hurt, and to be reverted, but it couldnot be done for they are one and the same now, so they wished for Buu to come back and the last wish went to Goku and Vegeta.

After the tournament of power Goku and Vegeta desided that when the time came they will ask to bring back Gokus birth family to restart the sayian race so the third wish to bring back Gokus parents and them appear here since the planet Vegeta was destroyed. His mother came to life and appeared asleep behind the entire z force group, Raddits was brought back but instead of trying to attack Goku and gang he hugged his mother after being in hell he had aged the entire time being in there, and Barrdock, Gokus father was not brought back, only because he never was killed in the battle between Freiza and him, we was thrown into a foirgn star and is activly a slave on a desert planet having to fight to survive with no memory of who or what he is.

Knowing where Barrdock is the gang deside to help Gokus mother and brother as well as they can, and once they are strong enough they will venture to the planet that Gokus father is at, and create a new safe haven to whatever other sayians that are there with Barrdock, the new majins have trouble with what they have done, but Majin Rebirth ends up going to the planet of the kais to be a protector,and the other two stay on Earth and have adventures with the others in the next book of Dragon Ball Super Invasion. I am sorry if the end sounds alittle sloppy, If you think so tell me and i will modify, thank you for reading and look out for my next DBS story Dragon Ball Super Revolt.


End file.
